


Look At Me And Will You See What I Want You To?

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Series: I'm Gonna Keep My Sheep Suit On [1]
Category: S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Brian is extremely protective, Brian with eat you alive, Don't mess with Jim, Don't mess with Jim Boxer or McCabe., M/M, no really, or Boxer or McCabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Gamble wasn't normal. He had a problem. Everyone knew that, just like a girl, he had a certain 'time of the month' and in ways were worse than a girl's time. They don't know what goes on then, and they really don't want to. No one picks up on what it is until Alex Montel surfaces in LA and Brian is downright territorial, hostile, and agitated. 'Like a dog when another dog comes near his bone.' Lt. Velasquez said. Jim, the one who knew Brian the most, wants to help his friend and quickly comes to a suspicion about the cop. His fears are confirmed when Montel and his thugs attack the precint during a night shift, except his 'thugs' aren't even thugs, and Brian literally lunges into action. Will anyone ever trust the cop again, more importantly, will he be able to stop the Frenchman's evil intents before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me And Will You See What I Want You To?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry so short... i have something i've got to get written down... but i dont want this deleted

Brian sighed as he pulled up the lunar tracker app on his iPhone. He cursed lowly under his breath as he saw that the full moon was in two weeks. He shut down the app and got onto his bike. He smelt some blood and sighed as he started towards the precint. He knew that he and Jim would be sent to the (mostly) abandoned beach front warehouses to check on the dead body that would've been called in by the time he got there. His stomach growled and he focused on the drive there. Now was not the time for his curse to show itself. He growled as he pulled into the parking lot. He shut off his bike and walked into the building. His nose was, once again, bombarded with the scents of the precint and he forced himself not to react.

 

"Brian!" Jim said as he walked up to his best friend and grinned at him.

 

"Hey, Jimbo," Brian returned. They walked into the locker room and went to their lockers to change into their uniforms. They walked in silence to where they would be given orders for the day.

 

"Street, Gamble." Lt. Velasquez nodded to the two SWAT officers. "There's been a report of a dead body on West Boulevard. We need you two to go and check it out."

 

"Sir, yes, sir." The two cops said as they turned to go to a police car. Brian clenched and unclenched his fist and forced himself to stay calm and relaxed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Jim looking at him.

 

"You alright?" Jim asked.

 

"Alright enough to do the job." Brian muttered.

 

"Alright," Jim nodded, understanding that Brian's 'time of the month' was coming up.


End file.
